


Unbreakable Curse

by shabootl



Series: Fairy-Tale February [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Chocolate Incident Event, fairy-tale february, so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Kiss a chocolate, and the one who eats it will fall in love with you.Well, it was all fun and games until Simeon accidentally ate one.Prompt 8: Unbreakable Curse
Relationships: Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Fairy-Tale February [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125683
Kudos: 21





	Unbreakable Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings. Finished this just in time for today orz

Fairy-Tale February

Prompt 8: Unbreakable Curse

Fandom: Obey Me!

Pairing: Simeon x Lucifer

* * *

When Lucifer discovered the effects of the enchanted chocolates, he was ashamed that his first thought was not ‘we need to stop this at once’. His first thought was the fear of what would happen if Simeon ate a chocolate that a random demon had kissed. However, he was quickly able to push that trifle thought aside.

“Close all the doors and windows,” Lucifer said to his brothers. “They should be contained in the house to prevent any further disaster.” The demons all scattered, leaving Lucifer rubbing his temple in the kitchen. It was already bad enough that his heart raced, thinking of Simeon’s smile when Beelzebub initially brought the cacao to the house. Lucifer huffed and retreated to his room to calm down--he needn’t jump around like a fool trying to catch flying chocolates. That’s what his brothers were for.

It was ridiculous really, that the thought of Simeon made him blush to himself in private. After thousands of years of separation from any connection to the Celestial Realm, Diavolo was going on about an exchange program. At the time, Lucifer was only stressed about the amount of paperwork he would inevitably receive due to this project of Diavolo’s. Between that and finding a human exchange student, the chosen students from the Celestial Realm never crossed Lucifer’s mind.

He’d figured they would be along the lines of Luke: younger, still developing angels who would benefit from exposure to demons to prevent future ire among the realms. The last thing he’d expected was to come face to face with glittering turquoise eyes and a mischievous smile. Michael had no doubt sent Simeon to the Devildom so as to avoid dealing with the archangel’s silly antics(because demoting him from seraph apparently wasn’t enough). Simeon could truly be, at times, infuriatingly _ impossible _ . Lucifer was almost completely sure Simeon wrote TSL just to irritate him--it was clear who his inspirations were for the Seven Lords (Honestly, did the Lord of Corruption  _ really _ have to have an embarrassing romantic side arc that ended in humiliation?  _ No _ . No he did not). 

And so from the very second Simeon appeared before him, Lucifer realized that no. He had  _ not _ lost any feelings for Simeon while they were apart. And yes. He was completely  _ screwed _ . Lucifer lamented himself for a while until a knock on the door stirred him out of his thoughts.

“Hey, Lucifer?” It was MC. “We kind of have a situation out here.”

Lucifer sighed then schooled his face into his usual unimpressed expression and stepped out the door.

He was greeted by MC and a guilty looking Beelzebub, who was wringing his hands idly, not a snack in his hand.

“I’m assuming that something has gone wrong with the chocolate hunting?” Despite Lucifer’s irritation, he did enjoy seeing the sad looks he received in reaction to his tone of disappointment.

“It wasn’t intentional,” MC said, hands held up in defense.

“It’s okay, MC,” Beel said. “It’s my fault. I was getting hot from trying to catch the chocolates and I opened one of the windows to let some air in and…” Beel looked at the floor. “And a lot of the chocolates flew outside.”

Simeon’s face flashed in Lucifer’s head. “ _ What? _ ” 

MC and Beel jumped.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I hope you’ve closed the window?”

“Yes.”

“Then fetch everyone to go outside and capture the chocolates before they wreak havoc.”

“Yessir!” Beel and MC whipped away in an instant.

Lucifer sent a quick text to the Purgatory Hall chat to inform them of the danger. He prayed Simeon would stay inside.  _ Since when have I become so pathetic? _ Lucifer thought as he headed to the front doors. Just as he reached the steps of the entry hall, a chocolate whizzed around from seemingly nowhere and tapped on Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer exclaimed in shock. He reached out for the offending sweet, but his delayed reaction gave the chocolate too much of a head start as it flew away to the door. Lucifer’s breath caught as he dashed after it. As long as the door stays--

The door opened and Simeon stepped in. “Luci--” The chocolate flew straight into Simeon’s open mouth. He coughed, but the damage was done. The chocolate had already melted on his tongue.

Lucifer stopped in his tracks, eyes wide in horror. “Simeon. That chocolate--”

“Hmm?” Simeon walked up to him. “That chocolate is heavenly. I must say.” He smiled brightly.

“Are you...feeling alright?” Lucifer said slowly. “That chocolate--Simeon--I--I kissed it.”

“Did you?” Simeon laughed. “That makes it all the more special if it came from you.” The angel stepped up to him and took his hands, their fingers intertwined, his look melting into adoration. Lucifer swallowed.

_ Well. This isn’t good. _

Lucifer took a breath, then calmly withdrew his hands from Simeon’s. “Simeon. Whatever it is you’re feeling, it is because of a spell--”

“I adore you, Lucifer,” Simeon said. Something caught in Lucifer’s throat. “I should have told you a long time ago.” He cupped a baffled-Lucifer’s cheek, and stepped in closer. “Please, do believe me.” Simeon leaned in, and Lucifer moved a bit back. He could practically see Simeon’s halo shining behind his head. He took Simeon’s wrist.

“Simeon. You should probably stay in your own quarters until this spell wears off.” At least, Lucifer hoped to Diavolo it would wear off. As much as he loved the look on Simeon’s face and the words that left his mouth, and the heat along his skin… Lucifer took a shaky breath. The artificial love made his heart ache even more.

Simeon frowned. “Why? I want to stay with you. You’ve been avoiding me the entire time since I arrived in the Devildom.” Pleading blue eyes tugged at Lucifer's heart, and dammit, he should have self control!

“Simeon, you need to stay in your room until we handle this situation,” Lucifer said firmly. It was like Simeon had forgotten that the enchantment existed...Was this an effect of the spell?

“Okay. I’ll go.”

“What?” Lucifer couldn’t hold back his surprise. Simeon never gave in to  _ anything _ so easily.

“But you have to come with me. Please?” That pout had to be illegal.

“That isn’t a good idea,” Lucifer said. Luke would probably be horrified to see his mentor fraternizing with a demon. But Simeon was already tugging him to the door, and Lucifer was already letting him.

  
  


Lucifer also let Simeon clutch closely at his arm, and reconnect their hands, and whisper silly things in his ear.

“Remember when we went to the fields on the outskirts of the Realm and found a patch of visitettes? You looked so cute in the flower crown I made you. Do you still have it? I still have mine. I brought it here with me.” Lucifer felt the warmth of a blush fill his chest. “I keep it on my dresser. Luke keeps asking me where I got it but  _ I’m not telling~! _ ” Simeon sang into his ear. “It’s a secret,” he whispered and giggled.

Lucifer continued to lead Simeon down the road as quickly as possible. He really didn’t need prying eyes. But he also started to slow down in his footsteps. Simeon’s presence was too nice, and Lucifer would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy Simeon recounting cherished memories. Lucifer’s skin tingled as Simeon’s breath hit him in soft sighs.

“Remember going to one of Asmodeus’ parties and catching Raphael and Castiel cuddling by the garden ponds? I can still remember Raphael’s face! I brought it up when he threatened to tell on me once. I tied Michael’s sandal laces together during a meeting and he tripped right before he was going to lecture Jehoel for sleeping. I wish you were there for that.” Simeon’s tone dipped sadly.

They stopped at the front door of Purgatory Hall. Lucifer turned his head to find his face mere centimeters from Simeon’s own. His breath took at the endless sea of blues. And then he couldn’t help glancing at Simeon’s lips. He really hoped Simeon didn’t notice that. The last thing he needed was to provoke the spell even further.

His inner voice scoffed at him.

“You’re coming in, right?” It was that sickeningly sweet voice that Lucifer remembered from childhood. It was that voice Simeon would use on the Celestial chefs to squeeze an extra dessert for him to share with Lucifer. 

That was the last push, and Lucifer could feel his resolve melt away. 

“Of course,” Lucifer whispered back.

  
  


It turned out that Lucifer’s concerns of getting spotted were unnecessary, because the hallways were empty as Simeon practically dragged him to his room.

Once the door to his chambers closed behind them, Simeon took Lucifer’s hands and clasped them between his own. “Lucifer.” It was only then when Lucifer noticed the blush spread across Simeon’s cheeks. “I’ve missed you.”

His words sounded heavy, as though Simeon really did feel the millennia that had separated them.

“I know,” Lucifer said. He paused before saying, “And I, you.”

Simeon’s eyes lit up impossibly further. “Stay. Have tea with me, Luci.”

Lucifer started at the nickname. But it felt different when Simeon spoke so fondly, no trace of mocking to be found. Lucifer cleared his throat. “Why don’t you stay here, and I’ll fetch some from the kitchen.”

Simeon’s eyes widened. “No! I couldn’t ask that of you in my own home!”

Lucifer gently pulled his hands from Simeon’s grasp. He pulled off one of Simeon’s gloves, and kissed the back of Simeon’s hand. Simeon let out a squeak. Lucifer held his gaze. “I insist.”

Simeon nodded, a dazed look on his face, as though he couldn’t believe what just happened.

Lucifer slipped out of the room without another word. As the door closed behind him, he let out a long breath. He was foolish, playing along with Simeon. And there would be an awkward conversation when the spell wore off and Lucifer had to somehow explain why he reciprocated Simeon’s affections. A scandalized gasp brought him from his thoughts.

“What were you doing in Simeon’s room, demon!” It was Luke, walking down the hallway with a tray of pastries. He picked up his pace and his hat slowly started to slip off.

Lucifer pursed his lips. “Should you not be taking your afternoon nap, you mangy chihuahua?”

“How dare you! I’m not a chihuahua!” Luke looked on the verge of dropping the pastries and hitting Lucifer upside the head with the tray. “What did you do with Simeon?” He stormed up to the door and pulled it open. “Simeon! Are you okay?” He rushed in, nearly flinging the tray on Simeon’s coffee table as he jumped into his arms.

Simeon chuckled at him. “I’m perfectly fine, Luke. Lucifer and I are just spending some time together.”

Luke looked absolutely mortified. “No! He  _ has _ done something to you!” He spun around. “Stay away from Simeon!” He nearly shouted at Lucifer.

Lucifer’s temple was already starting to throb. He pulled a protesting Luke by the ear out of the door. Once they returned to the hall, Lucifer let go of the boy. “Move along, child.”

“No. I’m getting Solomon!” Luke turned and ran down the hall towards Solomon’s room. “Solomon. Help! The demon did something to Simeon!”

With a sigh, Lucifer watched the angel disappear around the corner. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. Still, he wasn’t about to lose this opportunity because of some annoying little cherub. Faithfully, he made his way to the kitchen. It was pathetic really. Running to go fetch something for Simeon like an actual puppy waiting for pets. That thought only reminded him of Simeon petting and playing with Cerberus, all three heads fighting to lick his face.That wasn’t supposed to be possible, but apparently even Cerberus could recognize an angel when they saw one.

Lucifer shoved down the light fluttering in this stomach. He was an idiot, truly. And yet despite his self-scolding, Lucifer’s gait never faltered. Once reaching the kitchen, Lucifer was greeted by Solomon, who was leaning against the counter with his own mug of tea raised to his face, no doubt hiding that stupid enigmatic look Lucifer always wanted to slap off him. The pesky thing.

“Greetings, Lucifer.” Eyes gleaming, Solomon took one very long, very slow sip from his mug. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Lucifer ignored him in lieu of setting up a new kettle to boil.

“No need to make a new brew,” Solomon said. “I have plenty of tea in the pot.” He gestured towards the kitchen table, where there sat a suspicious smelling teapot.

Valuing his life, Lucifer declined. “I have a different tea in mind, thank you.” He went through the motions of making tea, uneasy as he felt Solomon’s eyes on him the entire time.

“I was in town when you sent that text about the chocolate,” Solomon said. “It was quite the entertainment down there.”

Lucifer tutted. Of course those idiot brothers of his weren’t able to keep up. He almost felt guilty that he wasn’t doing anything--almost. Lucifer went onto his DDD idly as he waited for the water to boil. But Solomon either didn’t pick up on the social cue, or simply didn’t care.

“I’ve deduced that the effects of the chocolate only last about three hours,” Solomon said. “So it should be winding down soon. A pity really. I was hoping Mammon would eat a kissed one by accident.”

Lucifer hummed, thankful that the enchanted teapot worked rather quickly; he could hear the start of bubbles in the kettle.

“So why are you here making tea, anywa--”

“It is my understanding that Luke went to fetch you not too long ago,” Lucifer said. Luke noticing something weird was one thing, but Solomon? Lucifer would rather let Asmo dress him for a day.

Solomon cocked his head. “Yes. But I tend to avoid him when he goes into another rant about demons and how they’re evil.”

“I see.” The kettle came to a boil and Lucifer all but rushed to transfer this water and tea into a teapot.

“Is something wrong with Simeon?” Solomon asked. Lucifer inwardly screamed. “That’s his teapot.” 

But Lucifer was already well aware of that. This was Simeon’s favorite tea set. The angel must have brought it down with him. The sentimental idiot. Did he really think Lucifer would be touched by bringing the tea set he had gifted him upon his appointment to seraph? 

What annoyed Lucifer most was that he was right.

“Mind your business, won’t you?” Lucifer snapped. “I’m sure Asmodeus would love your presence a lot more than I do.” 

And so Lucifer left the kitchen with an annoyed huff, cursing the eyes staring after him. He glanced at his DDD. If Solomon was right about the spell, that meant it would wear off in about 45 minutes. A perfect amount of time to indulge himself before returning to the House of Lamentation to avoid Simeon’s immediate questioning.

  
  


“Luci!” Simeon beamed at him. Even Diavolo’s face had never greeted him so fondly. “I was worried. I was starting to think Luke did something to you.” He chuckled, hopping up to help with the tray.

“Nothing but a minor deterrent,” Lucifer said. 

“I’m glad.” Simeon’s fingers brushed against his as they set everything on the coffee table. Simeon poured a cup for Lucifer and then himself. He hummed in contentment. “You remembered how I like mine.”

“My memory is quite intact, thank you,” Lucifer said, lifting the cup to his lips.

Simeon scooted a little closer. It was enough for Simeon’s leg to brush against Lucifer’s. Lucifer let him as he pleased. “Then you won’t mind a trip down memory lane? I do miss the old days, you know.”

“That is quite apparent from your blackmail a few days ago.” Lucifer smirked at Simeon’s embarrassed blush. Lucifer never would have guessed that Simeon’s birthday request of him would be something as trifle as a picture. “But I’ll humor you. Just this once.” He relaxed into the chair, and Simeon started on again with delight.

It was easy to fall into an old rapport with Simeon. And for a while, just listening to Simeon’s stories (and thoroughly enjoying an update on Michael’s recent embarrassing moments), it almost started to feel like he had never fallen at all. And it was just another day in the Celestial Realm where Simeon decided that Michael would be perfectly fine guest-teaching to the cherubim class by himself, and he had somehow dragged Lucifer into his mischief--only to escape trouble because he was with  _ Lucifer _ and  _ Lucifer _ would only skip out on responsibilities if something of  _ great importance _ popped up--Simeon being that great importance, naturally.

It would have gone on longer, had Lucifer’s DDD not buzzed. He sighed. The entire House of Lamentation was already speculating on whether he’d died. For surely, Lucifer would never skip out on dinner without notice. Then Lucifer noted the time. 19:00. It was well past three hours.

Lucifer looked back up at Simeon, who smiled and leaned in a little towards him.

“Has something come up with your brothers?”

“No. I missed dinner and they are all concerned.” Well. Maybe not Satan or Belphegor, judging from their texts. Lucifer studied Simeon’s face. Simeon’s behavior hadn’t changed at all in the past several hours. Had Solomon’s calculations been off?

“Oh, I see.”

When exactly had Simeon’s chair gotten so close to his? Lucifer glanced at their position. He raised his eyebrows. From the looks of it, it seemed that he himself had moved his chair quite a lot--significantly more than Simeon had.

“Well--” Simeon laid a hand on the edge of Lucifer’s chair so that his hand lightly touched the side of Lucifer’s thigh. “If they have already started--” Simeon ducked his head towards the ground. “Would you like to stay? I’ll make sure that Solomon has no part in the cooking.”

Simeon’s hopeful look made Lucifer’s heart melt.

“Simeon, I’ve...preyed on your...hospitality for a bit long. I should retire.” Lucifer stood and Simeon did the same.

“At least let me walk you to the door?” Simeon played with the end of Lucifer’s shirt-cuffs.

Lucifer closed his eyes. Oh course he couldn’t say no.

  
  


The walk back to the House of Lamentation was painful; Lucifer did not like being left with no distraction from his own thoughts. Normally he’d be thinking about the paperwork he’d have tomorrow and no doubt sitting in anxiety over what new trouble his brothers might get into. But today he was stuck on warm touches and soft eyes. Lucifer rubbed his temple. He had no idea what to make of the events of the day, and he was ready to just go to bed--dinner be damned.

But of course he wouldn’t get to his room before running into something. He spotted several delinquents gathered in the sitting room, heads pressed together conspiratorially. Lucifer took one look at his brothers and decided that today was not the day. Before he could take another step to his room, someone called out to him.

“Lucifer.”

Solomon's head poked up from the gathering. Lucifer’s expression soured.

“Should you not be at home, Solomon?”

“What?” Solomon blinked in annoying innocence. “But you told me to visit Asmodeus, remember?”

Lucifer’s lips went into a fine line. “I would think you’d be searching for a solution to the enchanted chocolates.”

Solomon’s eyebrows furrowed. “What of them?”

Lucifer gave him a dirty look. He hated when people played silly games. “The spell hasn’t worn off.”

“Eh?” Lucifer’s words had drawn the attention of the rest: Satan, MC, Mammon, and Levi.

Solomon’s lips curled in amusement. “The spell wore off hours ago.”

Lucifer frowned. “But Simeon is still--” His throat caught. A strange feeling twisted in his gut.

“Simeon?” Satan said. “Did Simeon eat one of the chocolates?”

Solomon shrugged. “It doesn’t matter if he did. The charm only works on demons.”

_ “What?” _ Lucifer couldn’t even control his outburst. “But then how--” he muttered to himself. The answer was pressing him right in the face.

Solomon studied him, eyes gleaming, and a wide grin stretched upon his face. He chuckled at the realization in Lucifer’s eyes. “Simeon is even sneakier than I thought.” 

But Lucifer was already back out the door before he could finish his sentence. 

He nearly stormed the doors of Purgatory Hall. He marched through the corridors until found the two angels in the kitchen, halfway through dinner. Pretenses and rude interruptions be damned, Lucifer was not about to deal with any more nonsense.

“ _ Simeon _ .”

Both angels looked up.

“Hey, what are you doing back here, you de--”

Swiftly ignoring Luke, Lucifer walked right up to Simeon. He stared directly into his eyes.

Simeon stood. “Luke,” he said, eyes not leaving Lucifers. “Continue on. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Despite Luke’s adamant protests, Simeon allowed Lucifer to lead them far enough away in the corridor. And Lucifer quickly rounded on him.

“Surely you didn’t actually think you could pretend that enchantment worked forever?”

Simeon smiled sheepishly. “Ah. I see Solomon told you.”

“I would have found out either way.” Lucifer crossed his arms. He let his silence prod at Simeon.

Simeon laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. “I wasn’t planning on any of this. But I went to the House of Lamentation to see if I could help with the problem, but then I ate that chocolate, and--” Simeon sighed. “I...wanted the excuse to stay close to you. I--” Simeon struggled to meet Lucifer’s gaze. “I meant everything I said. And. I apologize for making you so upset. I didn’t think you would actually respond to me, and--”

“Enough.” Lucifer took a deep breath. “And here I thought my brothers caused my greatest headache today.” He shook his head. “Simeon, you are utterly inconceivable.”

Simeon hesitated, then said. “Why did you--Why did you let me do all that? Touch you and cling onto you…”

Lucifer sighed for what felt like the millionth time today. “You’ve probably already come to your own conclusions, and there is no need for me to say it.”

Simeon took in his words, and then finally, his face brightened. He giggled. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t,” Lucifer said, covering Simeon’s mouth with his hand.

Simeon kissed his palm, and Lucifer jerked it away. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“You were going to say everything.”

Simeon stepped in closer. “So you admit to loving every moment we’ve spent together today?”

“I never said anything of the sort.” But Lucifer’s growing blush was telling.

“And you don’t mind me standing this close?”

Lucifer’s heart sped up. “You are an exceptionally clingy person.” But he placed a hand on Simeon’s hip. And he felt Simeon shiver at his fingers along his skin.

Simeon ran a hand through black locks to cup his cheek. “You’re an enabler.”

Lucifer huffed. “And you’re an irresponsible louse.”

Simeon chuckled. His blue eyes softened, and Lucifer sank into those skies. “And yet you’re still here.”

Lucifer leaned in so their foreheads met, noses brushing. “I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was Lucifer out of character? Yes. Do I give a fuck? _absolutely not_.  
> I strongly headcannon Simeon as being a sneaky little pest. Like, he doesn't full-on prank people, but he does just enough to annoy them--especially Lucifer. I love when he trolls Lucifer in the chats.
> 
> Anyway, if you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed this :D


End file.
